Turbulent Hearts
by PotionsQueen
Summary: The war is over, Voldemort is dead, and Ginny is feeling unsatisfied in her relationship with Harry. Against her better judgement, she seeks out Draco Malfoy, and what starts as a way for two people to feel good turns into...love? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: The Tryst

**A/N: This chapter has some mature sexual content.**

**Hello! I'm new to the world of fanfiction, and I'm not really sure where this fic is going. I'm hoping to get some kind of response to see if I will continue it, so please review if you want to see more! Oh, and this world is the wonderful creation of J.K. Rowling, I'm just playing with her creations.**

Chapter 1: A Tryst

Ginny Weasley paced the seventh floor corridor impatiently, as if she were waiting for someone. Her face alternated between uncertain, resolute, and loathing, giving the indication that she was at war with herself. She glanced outside at the darkening sky. _If he's not here in five minutes, I'm leaving_, she decided. _Or maybe I should just go now…this was a stupid decision. What was I thinking?_ _Of all the foul, vile, self-destructive decisions a girl could make…_

Footsteps marching closer drew Ginny's attention to the other end of the hall. From the shadows, a tall, haughty boy emerged, and Ginny froze in her tracks. It was too late—her decision had just been made for her.

"You're late." Ginny couldn't keep her annoyance at bay. The boy drew a slip of paper from his pocket and showed it to Ginny. She recognized her own handwriting:

_Seventh Floor Corridor._

_Eight 'o' clock._

"But you waited for me, so it doesn't really matter what time I got here," the boy droned, crumpling the paper in his hand. With a jerk of her head, Ginny indicated that they should begin walking. The boy drew even with her as they circled the corridor.

"So why exactly have you brought me here?" His curiosity got the better of him, breaking their who-could-stay-silent-the-longest contest.

"I have decided to take you up on your offer," Ginny breezily explained.

"My offer?" the boy scoffed.

"You don't remember? Or is assaulting girls in the library such a common occurrence." Ginny matched her tone with his. Her words suddenly became clear as he recalled this afternoon…

_His eyes swept the library in a bored as he wondered yet again why on earth he was here. He had somehow known that Blaise wouldn't show, because that wanker never did keep his word…it was then that he noticed the Weaselette, on her tiptoes as she attempted to grab a book from its shelf. "Excellent," he said quietly to himself, "let's have a little fun."_

_Making his way over to her, his eyes darted back and forth. No sign of that annoyingly stuffy librarian. He came up behind Ginny and pressed his hips against hers. She started and turned, but was not quick enough. He had her trapped against the shelf, and from the expression on her face, she seemed to know there was no way out. That, however, didn't seem to stop that fiery defiance of hers from flaring up._

"_What do you want, Malfoy?" she hissed._

"_Calm down, Weaselette, I just stopped by and happened to notice your sensational arse from across the room." His eyes dipped her body, and with difficulty, Ginny crossed her arms across herself protectively._

"_Go away, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood today."_

"_Oooo, testy. I see you don't take compliments very well. I could make you feel great, you know, and all you have to do is ask politely." He shoved his hand under her uniform skirt, massaging her slowly. Ginny felt her cheeks burn, and she retreated back, pushing his hand away._

"_I don't need your help feeling anything," Ginny snapped._

"_A little too defensive, aren't we? I take it Potter's not performing very well," Draco mocked. He did love playing with the little Weaselette. Her burning cheeks and that glint in her eyes was very sensuous, and quite honestly, this whole situation was turning Draco on. He twisted his hand out of her grip and began to trace patterns up and down her arms. She shivered in repressed delight._

"_Alright, you've had your fun, now let me go," she demanded._

"_But you haven't had yours, have you, Weasley? I can see it in your eyes, you're loving that I can get you all hot and bothered."_

"_No _thank_ you," Ginny reiterated, trying to squirm away._ _Draco smirked at her, and leaned in very close to her ear._

"_I can take a hint. But just remember, Weasley, I can make you scream. And if you find that Potter just isn't cutting it, all you have to do is ask." Then he released her and walked away, leaving her with a chuckle._

As the realization dawned on Draco, he realized that he and Ginny had completed three circuits around the corridor. In front of them, a great door had appeared. Without a word, Ginny led the way through it, her hair billowing out behind her. Draco followed her in disbelief, closing the door behind him.

The walls of the room were made of large gray stones. Thrown across the floor were ruby red and scarlet rugs, and a fire was crackling merrily in a large hearth, sending flickering shapes across the walls. But what took up the most space in the room was a humongous, ornate bed, draped in the Gryffindor colors of scarlet and gold and adorned with many fluffy pillows.

"So what exactly do you want from me, Weasel?"

"I want you to fuck me," Ginny began, unabashed. "You seemed so assured this afternoon, and I think we can come to an agreement of some kind."

"But…_why_?" Draco couldn't help blurting. For the first time that night, Ginny looked very self-conscious.

"Harry, he's…I love Harry, but he's just…I'm not satisfied," she finished lamely. Draco felt his mouth break into a grin. Oh, this was just too good. Potter wasn't good in bed?

"So you want me to satisfy you."

Ginny heaved a sigh. "Yes. But I have terms. _You are not to tell anyone about this_, you hear? I love Harry, and I'm not going to lose him because some prick can't keep his mouth shut. Also, I seek you out. You never come to find me, whenever I want you I will find you. Outside of this room, we are nothing but enemies." Draco was still reeling from the absurdness of this whole situation. There was the Weasley girl, standing across from him with her arms crossed, telling him that she wanted a Malfoy to fuck her, because Potter just wasn't leaving her satisfied?

"And what about Potter?"

"Harry does not and will not know about us. He doesn't need to get hurt." Ginny sounded a little guilty, but resolute in her decision. _She really wants me to do this_, Draco thought.

He looked her up and down, from her long, straight red hair falling in curtains down her back. She still wore her skirt, and it made her bum look even better, the way it curved perfectly into her beautifully shaped porcelain legs. There wasn't really much to work with up top, but she had one of the sexiest faces he'd even seen. Those big brown eyes, framed by long lashes, and lips parted slightly were enough to get any guy hot.

"I'm not sure about this, Weasley. Don't you think it's going to be kind of hard to channel our hate for each other into a passionate romp?"

Ginny suddenly adopted a very sultry expression, and sashayed closer to him. "Does it really matter how we feel about each other? I know you want me," she crooned, drawing level with him. Draco tried to swallow his nerves and keep a clear head and Ginny unbuttoned his pants. "Come on, Malfoy, I was there this afternoon. You can take me now, if you want," she said as she began massaging his member. It hardened under her touch, and Ginny gave a self-satisfied smirk. "I knew you wanted me," she said, and immediately drew his lips to hers in a kiss.

As soon as their lips touched, Draco thought, _bad idea, Weaselette. _Animal instinct had risen in him at her touch, and there was no holding back now. He shoved her away onto the bed, and as he towered over her he said,

"I'm certainly not fucking in a place that looks like the bloody Gryffindor common room." With a clap of his hands, the bed transformed itself, now a dark mahogany wood with dark green sheets. The fire dimmed, and for the first time, the Weasel looked a bit like she might be rethinking this whole thing. _Good_, Draco thought as he launched himself on her, ripping her clothes in the process. God, she had a beautiful body.

He trailed kisses on her thighs that sent shivers up and down her. Ginny emitted a gasp as his tongue licked its way inside her. His assertive hands were clearly telling her _I am in charge, _and Ginny felt powerless under him. Just as she was about to peak, Draco removed his mouth from her, and Ginny heard herself pleading with him.

"Do you want me, Ginny?" Draco asked huskily.

"Yes…please…please…" she begged, and then suddenly he shoved himself inside of her, and Ginny screamed as he roughly began thrusting in and out. Her hips grinded against his, and they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. With his hands, Draco squeezed Ginny's breasts, and she arched her back in pleasure. Draco nipped her exposed neck and forced her face to his, kissing her and forcing her lips open with his tongue. He held himself back, wanting her to feel him for as long as possible. When it all became too much, he exploded inside her, and they reached their orgasm together.

They both lay there panting as waves of pleasure consumed them both. Recovering quickly, Draco grabbed his discarded clothes from the floor and left Ginny there on the bed without a second glance. As he left, all Ginny could say was,

"Wow."


	2. Chapter 2: Say Something

**A/N: So so so sorry it's been a very long while, I not only needed to work out this chapter to introduce some new story lines, but I've just been swamped with schoolwork, so it's taken a while to hammer out. But please don't lose faith in this story, I hope to finish it no matter how long the intervals are between chapters! I plan on devoting myself to this story on a more regular basis now that I have a bit of an idea for where it's going. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed this story, but I would love some more feedback. Constructive criticism, questions, even if you just want to tell me what you like (or don't like) about the story! I am open to all, and enjoy the next chapter.**

**These characters are Jo Rowling's, and I'm flattered if you thought that they belonged to me.**

Chapter 2: Say Something

"Ronald! Ronald! Say something, please!" Hermione pleaded, trying to catch the attention of the redhead sitting next to her on the couch. Ron turned his blank face towards Hermione in confusion.

"Did you want something, 'Mione?" he asked tonelessly. His distant voice brought tears to Hermione's eyes, which she wiped away furiously.

"I want you to stop _looking_ at me like that," she begged. Ron blinked, but remained impassive. "Can't we just talk about the battle?"

"I told you already, 'Mione, I don't remember what happened after I got hit by that curse! I remember fighting, and Harry getting the diadem, and then….well, it's all blank."

Hermione reached out her hand and placed it delicately on Ron's as she turned closer towards him. "You mean, you don't remember…"

"Remember what, exactly?" Ron asked as he wrenched his hand from Hermione's grasp, making her wince.

His cold tone seemed to be too much for Hermione to take. She sighed, her hand hanging in the air, before she rose from the couch.

"Nothing, Ron." She then seemed to notice Ginny, standing sheepishly in the entrance. "What are you doing in your school robes?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Ginny silently prayed her appearance wasn't too disheveled. Nothing got past Hermione's keen eyes.

"Er, I've been studying with Luna," she lied quickly, "Potions test. Have you seen Harry?" She asked the question a bit guiltily. Hermione sighed and pointed up the boys staircase.

"He went to bed ages ago, Ginny, but he tried to wait up for you. Honestly, that boy loves you from head to toe, you could at least give him the courtesy of telling him where you're going," Hermione snapped, her eyes straying towards Ron, who seemed oblivious to the whole exchange.

Ginny sidled past Hermione, mumbling some kind of apology, and raced up the stairs to her boyfriend's dormitory, thinking she'd have to ask Hermione what all that was about later, when she was less distracted.

The room was dark and deserted, hangings only pulled shut around one bed. Emitting from that bed, Ginny picked up a faint moaning, and she rushed over and pulled the hangings apart.

Harry, bathed in sweat, was rolling across the sheets, which were bunched up near his ankles. His mouth formed undistinguishable pleadings as he jerked his head back and forth. Consumed with a fresh wave of guilt (especially as she thought uncharitably what a pitiable picture this scene made in comparison to Malfoy's presence), Ginny put a cool palm to Harry's forehead. Harry reflexively grabbed her hand with his own and squeezed it, and Ginny tried not to dwell on where her hands had been not fifteen minutes ago. "Shh, babe, it's okay," she soothed, and at the sound of her voice Harry finally woke. He sat up, panic in those green eyes, and gripped Ginny's hand harder.

"G-g-g-ginny?" he panted, pulling her to him with such force that she was forced to sit on the bed. She wrapped her other arm around Harry's waist, and began stroking his arm gently.

"Yes, I'm right here."

"I had a…nightmare. Terrible…the battle…Voldemort…"

"I know, babe. But he's not here. He's gone, and you're safe in your bed. He can't hurt you anymore."

"I don't…didn't…care…you…"

"He can't hurt me either, sweetheart. He can't hurt us. Nothing can touch us. The war is over, and we're stronger than ever. Sleep now. I'm here." She continued to murmur comforts until Harry's shaking form grew still in her arms.

"Nothing can touch us," Ginny repeated to herself with a heavy sigh.

XXX

After falling into a light, troubled sleep of her own, Ginny was awakened by a shriek from across the room. Through half-closed lids, Ginny made out a figure gesticulating wildly.

"What in the bloody hell is SHE doing up here! You could've warned me your girlfriend was spending the night, Potter, I'm in my bloody knickers!"

"Seamus? I wouldn't be too ashamed, I'm not looking at you. Unless of course, you're ashamed by what isn't there…"

"Aaaaaaaar," Seamus yelled, throwing his hands up in the air and running from the room with his robes sloppily covering his body.

"Thanks for stopping by!" Harry called to the retreating form as the door slammed shut. "Ahh, alone at last," he murmured, nuzzling into Ginny's neck.

"Harry, please! Your breath smells absolutely terrible!" Ginny complained, wriggling out of his grasp.

"And you smell like roses, my dearest, darling Ginevra," Harry retaliated, locking her in an iron grip. He began trailing light kisses up and down her neck, moving to the base of her collarbone, his tongue dipping below.

"Really, Harry, we should get ready for breakfast! What if Ron walks in?" Ginny admonished, quickly getting up and covering herself with Harry's blanket. He looked at her incredulously, and she tried to make her countenance impassive.

"You always said it was that risk that made it fun!"

"Yes, well, he's not in a very good place lately, and I don't know about you, but death by ginger doesn't sound like the way to go."

"Well, if it's death at your hands I don't think I'd mind at all," Harry responded with an impish smile.

"Harry, I want to go!" That silenced the smile, and Harry threw up his hands in confusion.

"Okay, Gin, whatever you want."

"I'll see you at breakfast, I have to wash up," Ginny mumbled, stalking from the room.

Suddenly, she didn't know if she could pull this off with Draco. Between the guilt that while she was reaching an orgasmic high her boyfriend was trapped in his own frightening mind, combined with the complete awkwardness and lack of desire she felt to sleep with Harry made it seem like an impossible feat to ever repeat.

Ginny stepped into the shower, her mind arguing over all this, and then Draco's hard, taunting smile popped into her head, and she could almost feel a shadow of the way he'd grabbed her breasts, and her cheeks began to burn. She slid her finger down between her legs and began slipping it in and out, whispering Malfoy's name softly, and when she came it was with the feeling of his own orgasm, his hips banging against hers, so lustful, so right.

Ginny would just have to try and get that out of her head.

XXX

Breakfast was a silent affair. Harry and Ginny sat sullenly across from each other, and Ron and Hermione barely spoke a word either, though Hermione did keep glancing at Ron and emitting heavy sighs. It wasn't until Ron spoke up that any of them really acknowledged the presence of the others.

"Why is Malfoy looking over here?" Ron asked disdainfully, and Ginny whipped her head around to look across the Great Hall.

Malfoy was in fact looking their way, a casual, knowing smirk on his face. When he saw Ginny's head turned, he winked.

"He's probably planning something. Or knows something we don't," Harry muttered, "Maybe he finally found a way to have Gryffindors expelled because they beat him at Quiddich." Ginny abruptly rose from the table, eliciting confused stares from her companions.

"Er, I'm not hungry anymore. I should go." With Malfoy's eyes still on her, Ginny gave a subtle jerk of the head and then left the Hall without looking back.

When she was a good distance away from any students or teachers, in a dark, empty corridor, she turned and was immediately thrown against the wall. Soft lips shaped themselves around hers with powerful force, and hands that were not her own slipped under her jumper and grabbed her hips, firmly thrusting them against her assailant's.

"Malfoy!" Ginny gasped, feeling her underpants already wet with desire. "St-stop!" she commanded, and with incredible willpower she pushed away his body and immediately, a cool rush of air passed between them.

"I thought that was the signal," Malfoy panted, still wearing that smirk of his.

"No, that was the signal for follow me, not jump my bones in a deserted corridor. Honestly, have some sense. Anyone can come by here," Ginny admonished, while secretly thinking what a turn-on that risk was. Seeing right through her, Malfoy trailed a single finger across her jaw.

"My dear Weaselette, it is that reason precisely that makes it fun." Ginny couldn't help it, she breathed a deep, sensuous sigh and tilted her head to follow his finger.

"No, I mean, this has to stop. We can't do this."

"It was your idea."

"I know! But it's too weird. I can't act like nothing happened with you—"

"Because you can't control yourself."

"No, that's not it at all, you self-absorbed prick," Ginny fumed, balling her fists. "I just mean that I can't do this to Harry."

"Ah, so little fox chooses to have a conscience now, when the damage is already done," Malfoy taunted. He didn't know why he was baiting her — she was the scum of the earth, so what did he care whether this little affair continued? Except, he just had to have his hands on that shapely little bum again. And Draco Malfoy always got what he wanted. "Look, Weasel, quite frankly, I don't need you. All the girls in this place would kill to have me, and there are a few that rank much higher than you, blood traitor. But I get the very strong feeling," and here he leaned very close to the redhead, so their lips were barely a whisper apart, "that you desperately need me."

_Fuck it. Guilt is a silly emotion anyway, _Ginny told herself, and closed the space between them.

And Draco fucked her hard against the wall, right in the deserted corridor, Ginny's skirt up around her stomach and his pants around his knees, and their unheard moans reverberated off the walls, and Ginny let go of any thought of that black-haired face swimming on the surface of her vision, expelling Harry with her own moans.


End file.
